


Written In Your Heart

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Miriam is the real MVP, Swearing, julian is a mess, suprisingly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Annaliese is supposed to marry King Dominick. Annaliese has just met the love of her life Erika. Her best friend Julian is just looking for a break, but the handsome King Dominick gets kidnapped outside his house.
Relationships: Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Dominick/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. A Duet of the heart

Queen Genevieve had a problem. There was no more gold in the mines. She also had a solution. There was a rich neighboring kingdom and the King was seeking a Consort. Queen Genevieve had a daughter.

Annaliese was being fitted for her wedding dress. There was a pained look on her face. 

Not that far away down in the town a seamstress was singing a song.

Annaliese got down of the raised platform and breathed in a small taste of freedom at the thrill of walking away from where she was meant to be. Allowing herself the small reprieve Annaliese stretched out her arms a spun around in her dress, much to the servants stunned silence she burst into song.

“All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be” Annaliese could barely believe that she was finally saying how she felt, she swung herself further away from the podium but turned to address her servents.

“with no lessons, lords, or lunches or to-do list in the way no one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay” Annaliese smiled at their shocked expressions twirling once more in her dress Annaliese sung “that would be the day”

Erica waltzed around the work room singing as per usual, but today Miriam noticed, Erica was singing a new song, one that Miriam suspected came from her heart.

“All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself” Erica organised the bales of clothes. 

“Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf” Erica pushed a half done dress off the work table and felt a little better as it crumpled on the floor.

“ With no hems in need of pressing and no sleeves in disarray” Erica twirled around the work room filled with frivolous gowns that Erica and Miriam worked too hard on. 

“No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet, and no debt to pay” just as Erica reached the crescendo the upstairs door opened and Miriam gasped in warning “Madame Carp”.

Erica quickly turned as Madame Carp in all her feathery pomp with a ridiculous hat on her head swanned gracelessly down the workshop staircase as though she owned it (she did).

Madame Carp stuck her nose in the air and asked if they thought she was running a caberet. 

And Erica couldn’t help letting a sarcastic remark slip “I would have said a debtors prison” unfortunately Madame Carp had sharp ears “keep laughing” Madame Carp said pointing at Erica and showing of her gaudy green choker “you’ll be working for me for the next thirty seven years” Erica felt her heart sink in despair and immediately tried to reason. “but I’ve already paid more than half” Erica bit her lip stopping the flow of useless words Erica knew that saying anything else would do her no favours. “There’s the interest isn't there” Madame Carp said and Erica wanted to die “your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much” Madame Carp said as though it was any justice Erica clenched her fists at the rush of anger “they did it to feed me” Erica cried out in defense Madame Carp shrugged and sneered “Their mistake” before slamming the door shut. “What would it be like to be” Fighting back tears of defeat Erica began to sing again and as she did Erica felt that somewhere out there someone was singing with her “free”

Annaleise raised her arms as though she could fly away and sung “what would it be like to be free?”  
Annaleise twirled around and sung her question “free to try crazy things”  
Erica found her voice “free from endless IOU's”  
Annaleise opened the balcony doors “free to fly”  
Erica opened the window “free to sing”  
Annaleise gazed at the horizon as she sung her wish “and marry whom I choose”  
The sound of heels abruptly stopped Annaleise’s song, the princess turned at the sound of her mother’s voice “I’m so sorry my darling, but as you know it is vital you marry king Dominick” the queen reasoned “it is the only way to take care of our people” Annaleise immediately felt guilty and nodded “I know” Annaleise knew her duty “it’s my duty”. The princess felt her heart break a little more “look” her mother said happily “another engagement gift” Annaleise smiled politely hating every second she had to stand graciously accepting unwanted presents in an unwanted wedding dress. But still the princess maintained a perfectly acceptable facade of bland politeness appropriately commenting to the room “you would think that I’m so lucky that I have so many things,” Annaleise however could not help dropping a remark about the members of high society sending gifts entirely for political gain “I'm realising that every present comes with strings” Annaleise felt a pull in her soul to sing, 

Erica pulled out the cloth singing “though I know I have so little my determination’s strong” Erica was not going to wallow Erica trailed the cloth behind her “people will gather around the world to hear my song” Erica danced by Bettie’s work space and Bettie asked “can I come along” Erica’s heart felt lighter at her friend singing with her Erica felt in her soul that the song was meant to be a duet. 

Annaleise danced sadly around the rooms singing “now I fear I'll never be”

Annaleise wanted to be free, she wanted to go and explore the town, the city, the kingdom! She wanted to find a pretty girl to kiss.  
Miriam interrupted Erica from her regular day dream “there’s not too much for today, I can manage it myself Erica, you should go out today you never have any time off” Erica dropped her armful of cloth “really?!”


	2. Books at the market

Queen Genevieve sat sadly in the throne room, she could see that her daughter Annalise was unhappy with the arranged marriage to King Dominick, anyone with eyes could see that the princess was wilting. Queen Genevieve’s heart broke for her daughter, she knew Annaliese would never be able to choose who she could love. But it was the only way to save her kingdom. Her resolve strengthened, Queen Genevieve signed the letter requesting that King Dominick arrive in a week's time for the wedding. The quicker Annaleise was married the better. 

Little did Queen Genevieve know that the very same King Dominick had already arrived in the kingdom. He wished to see the Princess in person himself before agreeing to marry her. 

“Your majesty” stutterd the King’s advisor, “are you sure this is a good idea?” King Dominick grinned, dressed up in pauper’s clothing. “Of course! What could possibly go wrong?” King Dominick stepped down from the carriage and gave his advisor a wave. “See you in a week's time!”. King Dominick walked off into the town as his carriage and advisor returned to his kingdom. King Dominick was on a covert operation, a carriage from his kingdom would not help in the subtlety department. 

Julien frowned unhappily as his student and good friend practically slumped in her chair. He believed that if not for her rigorous princess training, Anneliese would actually be slouching. This would not do, Anneliese’s misery had made Julien realize that he hated being around miserable people. It was dreadful, she sighed constantly, she was no longer enthralled by his lectures on maths and science, she didn't rush him with a thousand questions. No, no, no-.

“Oh sorry did I get it wrong?” Annaleise said blinking her sad blue eyes. Julien had said that last bit out loud. “No, but you are too glum princess, it’s taking bringing down the entire room” Julien waved his arms to emphasise his point. Annaleise however, just blinked her sad blue eyes. J Julien made a small noise of frustration “Okay, alright,” he proclaimed “I get it, we’re going on a day trip”. Annaleise suddenly sat up invested in what he was saying. "A day trip?” Julien could hear the excitement creeping into her voice. "Yes, I can’t stand miserable people, I’m taking you out to see the sights.” he pointed out the window to the town below, and then suddenly his arms were filled with a lot of pink silk. "Oh thank you! thank you, thank you!” Annalise gushed as she crushed his ribs.

Erica was so excited, she had strolled through the market, made a wish by the sea wall, played tag with the children at the school. It was magnificent doing whatever she wanted. Erica had dressed specially for the occasion, she chose a pair of riding trousers and boots for ease of movement. The trousers had definitely been a wise decision. Erica leaned over the booksellers stall and she might not be able to buy one, but the kind stall owner said she could look. Erica ran a hand over the book's spine, so many. Adventure, romance, mystery, science, maths, and a beautiful woman browsing the geography section. 

The woman’s hair floated freely around her shoulders in beautiful golden waves, her sky blue eyes shone as they ate up her surroundings. And to top it off the woman was wearing one of Erica’s dresses! And not just any dress, this one Erica remembered especially because of the embroidery on the bodice, Erica had put two soft blue butterflies entwined just a little to the left of her ribcage. They symbolized the freedom Erica longed for. And the woman looked so beautiful in Erica's dress! The gentle pink cloth making her skin glow, she was so stunning, she was about to get hit by a falling book. Erica quickly pushed the woman out of the way of the falling book, the woman stumbled at the sudden push so Erica caught her.  
Anneliese was so happy, it was so exciting to be in the town amongst her subjects. She bought Julian some sweets in thanks. Anneliese decided that her favourite pastime was wandering down crowded streets. And the market! The market was amazing, so many things, from so many places, and there was a library section! Anneliese naturally gravitated to the geography section, her favorite subject. And also perhaps, there might be something that could save the mines, the chances were impossible but Anneliese was feeling lucky.

Of course all thoughts of rocks vanished when Anneliese saw a woman in riding trousers discussing adventure novels with the stall owner. Anneliese had never worn riding trousers during her horse riding lessons. She always had a riding dress on. Anneliese couldn't help but wonder what it was like wearing just riding trousers. As Anneliese contemplated this she saw the woman was looking towards Anneliese and she realized she had been staring. Anneliese felt her face flush, embarrassed by her rudeness Annaliese quickly looked away before bumping into the shelf of books behind her. 

Then suddenly Anneliese was stumbling into the woman's arms as she pushed Anneliese away from a falling book. The feeling of the woman's gentle embrace made Annaliese heart race and not because of the sound the book made when it hit the ground. Anneliese felt her knees go weak as she met the woman's ocean blue gaze. Anneliese’s felt her legs buckle embarrassingly. But then the beautiful woman caught her again, and Anneliese found herself held in a perfect dance dip.

“Are you okay?” Erica asked the beautiful woman in her arms who blushed prettily. Erica found herself battling against an insane impulse to kiss the woman. “You have lovely eyes” Erica blinked in surprise at the woman's response, perhaps the book had hit her after all? “Oh my goodness is everyone alright I’m so sorry!” the stall owner interrupted the moment bursting into the geography section. Erica helped the woman stand up “no one was hurt sir, I think we’re both alright?” Erica aimed her questing statement at the blushing woman and Erica realized they were holding hands.

Annaliese hurredley agreed that she was fine, thank you so much sir. Anneliese gripped her savior's hands when the women tried to let go of Annaliese’s hands. Annaliese realized what she had just done and what she had said about the beautiful woman's eyes “I’m sorry” she said Annaliese felt her face burn. Her face must be so red, she sheepishly let the woman’s hands go. Annalise couldn't help wanting the woman to stay close. “Um” Annaliese said, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Annaliese almost thought that the woman tracked the movement. “Thank you for pushing me out of the way” Anneliese gestured at the book. “Oh,” the woman said, “I’m sorry that I pushed you so hard”. Anneliese really thought she had the most beautiful eyes. “I guess the book just really wanted you to read it” the beautiful woman joked, Anneliese laughed. She picked up the book, it was a geography book and the fall had damaged the cover. Anneliese turned to the stall owner “I’d like to buy this book”

Erica watched Annaliese (she smiled and said “I’m Anneliese” Erica dumbly replied with her own name) smoothly buy the heavy tome on rocks and request for it to be sent to her address which she wrote for the stall owner. Annaliese had insisted that she repay Erica for saving her, and Erica had asked Annaliese to go with her to the public gardens.


	3. A King Gets Kidnapped

“You know I made the dress you're wearing” Erica said taking the opportunity to blatantly stare at the princess.

“You made this? The design looks so complicated”. Erica couldn’t help but laugh a little at Annaliese’s awe.

“Oh but it isn't really”.

Erica felt a little shy telling Annaliese about the meaning behind the butterflies on the dress's bodice. How Erica often saw the butterflies from the sanctuary from her work shop window and wished she would fly off like they could. 

But Annaliese immediately declared that she also found the design of the butterfly flight liberating, one of the many reasons she loved the dress. Then Annaliese insisted that Erica take her to the butterfly sanctuary in the gardens. 

The two of them wandered down the cobbled streets exchanging stories and laughing when Anneliese heard a cat's meows. “Oh look Erica, there’s two cats”. 

Indeed there were two cats in the corner of the street, a tortoiseshell male and a white female. Erica gently approached the two cats for Annaliese and made friends with the tortoiseshell. Emboldened Annaliese petted the white cat, and Erica and Annaliese shared a secret smile.

Julien was pleased that Annaliese was no longer so upset, however he was concerned that she had wandered off after buying him sweets (which no had not distracted him).

Hopeful that she would have gone to the emergency meeting place (his house) Julien had been hovering outside his front door waiting for the princess to turn up. Unfortunately she had yet to show, however the princess had bought a book on geographical areas which she had requested be delivered to Julien’s house. Julien just wished the princess would hurry up and it was getting too late for comfort.

“People tell me that you are the princess’ tutor” Julien flinched so hard at the sudden voice that his feet may have left the ground for a little bit. An ill dressed man was leaning on a post peeling on orange, he was the one who had spoken.

“Who the hell are you?” Julien asked not so politely the man raised his eyebrows and said, 

“King Dominick” then pulled a very surprised face as though the man couldn't believe what he had just declared himself to be. 

“Right” Julien said  


“No I really am” the man said pulling out a royal signet ring “though I don’t know why I just told you that” the man stared suspiciously at his orange as though it was a spy. Julien stared at the man “right” he said again and decided that being inside was a better option. 

“No wait sorry I was -” Julien shut the door.

Not much time had passed when a group of men came down the street and accosted the strange man outside Julien’s house. Somewhat concerned Julien followed them to a small hut in the forest. Julien spied at the window and listened to the bandits question ‘Dominick’ and then the plank of wood Julien was leaning on dropped loudly to the ground. 

Julien found himself tied up with ‘Dominick’, Julien would make a terrible spy. 

“You know I really am King Dominick”. Julien huffed in frustration, ‘Dominick’s’ priorities really needed some work. 

“Okay I believe you Mr. announce my identity then wait to see what happens”. Dominick looked awkwardly around the room. He shuffled his boots back and forth on the floorboards.

“ I thought it would be a good idea to see what princess Anneliese is like according to other people before marrying her, trust me a lot of princess’ are really fake. But all anyone knows is that she’s very beautiful and extremely clever and going to marry me. So I asked some more and got your address, you’re her tutor so what is she like?”

Julien listened to Dominick’s explanation in stunned silence, he considered his reply, he could paint the princess as a goddess or just be blunt “She doesn't want to marry you” blunt it is. 

Dominick frowned, “Okay why’d she request to?” Julien panicked, he couldn't reveal the kingdom's economic issues, Dominick might not take it well.

“Oh you know politics”. Dominick nodded as though that sounded reasonable. Thank god.

“Okay then I won’t marry her”. Julien really panicked, Queen Genevieve needed King Dominick’s wealth!

“No! You’ve got to marry the princess!”  


“Why” Dominick frowned, not that dissimilar to how Julien looked and reacted earlier on.

“Oh erm Annaliese needs a husband?” Julien trailed off pathetically but Dominick was nodding along in understanding,  


“Oh I get it like I need a Consort” Julien was so relieved that this was working. He quickly nodded in agreement,  
“yes just like that”. 

Dominick smiled handsomely at Julien, and Julien was quite horrified to realize that his heart just skipped a beat. “ So what’s she like” Dominick asked again. 

Annaliese realised it was getting late but she did not want to leave Erica, and Annaliese certainly did not want Erica to return to that horrible dress shop work room. 

“I insist Erica, you are coming back with me, Julien will be able to accommodate you” Erica had weakly tried to refuse but her heart wasn't in it and Annaliese was pleased to say that Erica was with her on arrival at Julian's house. Which was empty, Julien was probably looking for her, or back at the castle panicking, opps. Annaliese wrote an apology note just in case he came back and then she and Erica returned to the castle.

Erica could not believe what was happening to her. The princess had basically kidnapped her and was now dressing Erica up in her clothes. Annaliese had several of the dresses Erica had made in her worryingly large rooms. 

Annaliese was so eager to let Erica’s hair down and dress Erica up in a blue nightgown (Erica secretly hoped that Annaliese had just wanted to be able to personally strip Erica of her riding trousers). 

The two cats Anneliese had discovered clearly liked Erica and Annaliese as they had followed the two of them back to the castle. Annaliese declared them the royal cats getting food and water brought to her rooms and Erica made the cats a bed out of Annaliese’s many many cushions.


	4. She's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julien accedentily outs his best friend because King Dominick is hot and makes him nervous

Julien was up to his eyeballs in exasperation. He had been abandoned in the market place by the princess, he had been approached by an ill-mannered king, he had been kidnapped by ruffians. Said ill-mannered king had started asking questions, had almost called off the marrige to the princess because of Julian and now wanted to know what she was like. He was just not having a great day, okay? So he panicked, he really panicked.

“She’s gay” oh shit Julien was officially the worst best friend ever.

Whilst Julian was shitting himself at outing Annaleise, Dominick nodded like he totally got Annaleise’s sexual orientation. Which he so did not and Julien was so going to wipe this straight man out and-  


Dominick started speaking, Dominick had a really sexy voice. “Well I don’t really label myself, but I’m bisexual”. Such a sexy voice, fuck. 

“Fuck”

Dominick startled somewhat and turned as much as he could, what with being tied to a chair.

“Excuse me?” he looked at Julien unimpressed. Oh Julien said that last bit out loud. Julien just swore at a King, Julien had just said fuck to an extemley attractive man who is also attracted to men.

Julien was suddenly very aware of his hair, Julien’s pony tail was not tidy, the kidnapping had messed it up. His hair tie had pretty much all but fallen out. Julien was very much aware of his messy hair and now he felt really self conscious as Dominick’s eyes bored into the side of his face. 

“Hey Julien, it’s okay. Stop freaking out. It's not like I’m going to have you executed for swearing or anything”. Dominick smiled gently at Julien. And ok yeah Julien had a crush now fantastic. “Fantastic”.

“Alright, no need to sound so lifeless at the prospect of not being executed” Dominick laughed, and oh god, not again Julien spoke that last bit aloud.


	5. Two Pairs of New Lovers

Erika giggled from somewhere deep in the massive bubble mountain she had created using every bottle in Annaleise’s bathroom. Annaleise also giggled, swiping the bubbles out of the way revealing Erika’s poor attempt at hiding in the massive bath the princess had. 

After the bubble bath the freshly washed girls played dress up with Annaleise’s massive wardrobe and many, many shoes. “I can’t believe you have so many of my dresses!” Erika teased the Princess. 

A few days later Annaleise and Erika were lying on the grass in the gardens. Erika played with the cats whilst Annaleise was reading the mining book she had bought from the market. Annaleise paused halfway down a page. Julien was three hours late for her maths lesson. Annaleise had felt guilty for abandoning her best friend in the market, but it wasn’t like he didn’t live in the town so she hadn’t been concerned. But Julien was never late. 

Queen Genevieve looked down from a balcony to where a daughter and her new ‘friend’ were on the lawn. Genevieve could only hope that there wouldn’t be an issue with the marriage arrangement. 

The idiots that had kidnapped Julian and King Dominick were very bad at kidnapping. After Dominick had wriggled out of the ropes and freed Julian from his own. Dominick and Julian had been prepared to fight the ruffians only to find that Dominick’s soldiers, who had sensibly kept tabs on the King, were arresting the ruffians. 

They rode into a small village about a day’s ride away from Queen Genevieve’s kingdom. King Dominick’s men found rooms at the inn and the group settled in for the evening. 

Dominick sat down at the inn table Julian was sitting at. He pushed a beer towards Julian. “Thanks” Julian mumbled. Dominick smiled and then proceeded to challenge Julian in a battle of wits. Oh the game is on, Julian thought.

Several beers later Julian was insisting that no, Plato had a point okay. What the point was, Julian couldn’t quite recall. Dominick laughed at Julian’s drunken antics. 

The next morning Julian had a cracking headache, and apparently the inn had a piano because someone was playing it. Loudly. Squinting at the offending light, Julian made his way towards the sound intending to politely ask the musician to stop.

Julian located the room and opened the door. King Dominick was sitting at the piano hands trailing up and down the keys rapidly. Julian and a weird urge to go ask the barkeep for another beer. 

“Oh! Good morning Julian, are you feeling alright?” Dominick asked looking up from the piano and blessedly the sound stopped.  
Julian grunted leaning heavily on the door. He stumbled slightly, and before he could regain his balance Dominick was hosting Julian upright and wrapping a warm arm around his waist.

“Ah sorry about the beer,” Dominick said guiltily.

Julian rested his head on the King’s shoulder and rolled his head looking up into Dominick’s pretty brown eyes. Dominick looked away and Julian thought he saw a blush across the King’s face, but it must have been his imagination.

“Let's get you back to bed” Dominick said slowly walking Julian back towards the rooms. Julian frowned, he could walk by himself. After all he’d made it to the piano room without any help. Julian untangled himself from the King and to prove his point walked in a wavy line back into his room. 

“Wait, that’s my room…” Dominick said to Julian’s retreating back. Julian flopped face first into Dominick’s bed groaning. Dominick decided that Julian could stay, he needed to visit an apothecary for a hangover cure and maybe a priest for a lecture on morals. Dominick had just had some very bad thoughts about what to do to Julain in his bed.


	6. The Wedding Is Off

Annaleise and Erika were in town again for the sole purpose of bringing Erika’s friend, Miriam to the palace as a royal seamstress. Madame Carp thankfully had been too flustered to say anything about Erika’s debts so Erika silently drew a line mentally crossing off her parent’s debt. 

Back at the palace Annaleise dragged Erika to her rooms “I’m going to give you Princess lessons,” the Princess said gathering a few items.

“Princess lessons?” Erika said nervously 

“Princess lessons” Annaleise repeated brandishing hair curlers. So Annaleise instruced Erika on how to be a noble woman. How to pose, how to walk and wave, what kind of dress to wear to tea and then how to eat as though you were made of glass. 

Dominick decided that they should stay a bit longer in the village so that Julian could recover. The king’s soldiers side eyed the perfectly recovered tutor and all pulled matching ‘yeah right’ faces. 

Dominick took Julian on a picnic to a nearby river. “Your Majesty,” Julian said shyly “surely we should head back to the Capital?” Dominick offered Julian a strawberry, Julian ate it. 

“Nonsense” Dominick replied “you need to recover” the King said placing a hand on Julian’s head to emphasise his point. The subtlety hidden soldiers simultainusely rolled their eyes at the King’s antics. 

“And please Julian, call me Dominick”. The poor tutor turned a shade of deep red to rival the strawberries. 

Queen Genevieve walked into her daughter’s rooms, interrupting the conversation the Princess was having with the two seamstresses she had hired. “Darling,” Queen Genevieve said followed in by maids carrying Annaleise’s wedding dress. “I think perhaps the new royal seamstresses should help fit you into your wedding gown”. 

Erika and Annaleise both froze at the word ‘wedding gown’. Miram looked hasteley between the two girls before quickly speaking “of course your Majesty! Thank you, we shall start work right away!” 

Miriam thanked the maids taking the dress and smiling at the Queen and her group until they went away. Miriam watched the Queen disappear around a corner, before she stepped out of the Princess chambers and closed the doors leaving Annaleise and Erika to talk. 

Annaleise looked about as pale as Erika felt. “You’re getting married?” Erika managed to say biting back a sick feeling. 

“I-I don’t want to” Annaleise said, meeting Erika’s eyes tearfully “I love you!” The Princess declared. Erika gasped and then kissed the Princess.  


Julian felt as though he was drunk again. The King had spent the whole day with Julian, taking slow walks and admiring market produce together. The King had even bought Julian a book he had been looking at. Julian felt like a blushing maiden being courted by a dashing suitor. But that was a ridiculous thought. Julian shook his head. 

Dominick walked Julian to his room’s door. To Julian’s room not to the King’s. Julian still felt embarrassed about going into the wrong room. Julian blushed in the doorway. “Thank you- for today” he shyly said to the King. Then all of a sudden Dominick was very close and Julian found himself kissing the King. 

The sunset was beautiful. Annaleise and Erika sat on her balcony hand in hand. Erika kissed the princess again. Queen Genevieve stood on her own balcony shocked to see her daughter kissing the new seamstress. 

Julian pulled away from the kiss “I-I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have-I’m sorry- I don’t know what I was thinking-” Jullian babbled helplessly internally screaming. He was going to be executed! But Dominick just drew the flustered tutor back into another kiss before whispering against his lips  


“I’m not letting you run now” Julian may have squeeked. Dominick closed Julian’s bedroom door taking the tutor to bed. 

The Queen’s guards broke into Princess Annaleise’s room and arrested Erika right in front of the stunned Princess. Before dragging a frighted Erika to the dungeons and locking the Princess in her rooms. Annaleise was left crying at her bedroom door. 

Dominick sat down and began to write a letter to Queen Genevieve calling off his wedding to Princess Annaleise but he offered to ally his kingdom with Genevieve’s anyway.


	7. A Proposal

Miriam stole the key to Princess Annaleise’s room and let her out. Crying and feeling very shaken the Princess thanked Miriam. The seamstress gave the princess a much needed hug. Sniffing Annaleise put herself together, afterall she was a Princess. “I need you to listen closely Miriam..” 

Erika sang a gentle lullaby in the prison cell. The single guard was slowly falling asleep, which was no surprise considering how late it currently was. The sky was dark and the moon shone into Erika’s cell. Finally the guard started snoring, using a hairpin Erika hooked the keys off his belt and quietly let herself out. 

As Erika ran through the prison corridors not knowing which way was out. Fear built up and spilled out in the shape of tears. Erika ran around a corner straight into Annaleise. 

“Well that was easier than anticipated” Miriam said as the two girls hugged tearfully. There was a shout from down the corridor. Erika tensed fearfully. “Come on you highness, Erika” Miriam said quickly usering the girls out through the exit and into the awaiting cart. The gate was already open, the guards knocked out due to a heavy sleeping potain Annaleise had put in their drinks. 

The cart carrying the Princess and the seamstress disappeared over the hills. Miriam watched them go before turning back. She had a castle to distract and throw off the girls' trail. 

Julian needed a moment. And maybe a crate of beer. The King Dominick had just asked Julian to marry him. “I-I” Jilian stammered inelegantly. “But the Princess?” 

“She’s gay” Dominick said echoing Julian’s words from before. Dominick was still down on one knee golden ring in hand waiting for Julian to say yes. Julian was going to say yes. “Yes”

“The kingdom-” Julian tried letting Dominick slide the ring on his finger.

“I’m still offering an alliance, it’s strategic” the King, no Dominick said. Some of the soldiers hidden in the corridor made ‘yeah right your majesty’ faces. Dominick was only offering an alliance because Julian had let slip that the Kingdom was in financial difficulties. And Dominick didn’t want Julian to be upset about his home kingdom. Or say no to Dominick's proposal. 

Annaliese drove the cart to the royal mines just outside the city. They could hide safely here as the mines were closed, whilst Miriam set into motion Annaleise’s plan. 

Erika made a small fire and the girls curled up together feeling fragile. 

Back in the palace Miriam watched as the Queen practically broke down the princess’s bedroom door. “Annaleise!” the Queen cried in distress upon finding a makeshift bed sheet rope that Miriam had made, hanging from the balcony. There was a note. 

The Queen sobbed into her handkerchief as she read over Annaleise’s written vow to her people promising she would only return once she had discovered a way to save them from ruin.


	8. Purple Rocks

In the morning the Queen received a letter from King Dominick. The wedding was off, he had found his Consort. However the King still offered an alliance, Queen Genevive didn’t pause to question why as she penned a hasty reply agreeing. Now she just needed to find her daughter and beg for forgiveness. 

There were these weird round rocks deep in the mines. Erika didn’t think much of them but Annaleise acted as though they were solid gold. “I need tools!” the Princess cried. Erika handed her a nearby broken pickaxe.

“Oh thanks” Annaleise said. 

The Princess bashed at the rock and then it split revealing purple colored rock within. “Yes! I knew it!” Annaleise cried, waving her arms in triumph. 

Julian was feeling incredibly sweaty. They had finally arrived at Queen Genevive’s capital, and Julian was very much aware that he was now engaged to the King the Queen had wanted her daughter to marry. The daughter who was Julian’s best friend. So sweaty. 

Annaleise had run away. Apparently she’d met a seamstress and the Queen had seen them and arrested the seamstress. This was a lot for Julian to take in. He looked at the letter Annaleise had left. 

Annaleise was brainstorming how to show the Queen the purple rocks without Erika getting arrested. Miriam burst into the mines “King Dominick is marrying Julian” she announced breathlessly. 

“What!?” Annaleise shouted. 

“Who’s Julian?” Erika asked. 

Queen Genevive was sitting on her throne in despair. She had chased her only child away. The throne room burst open and a guard announced “the Princess has returned!” 

Annaleise stood in the entrance hall with Erika and Miram; they were all carrying purple rocks. Julien was the first to run into the hall “Annaleise!”  
Annalise lobbed a small rock at her best friend “ I can’t believe you got engaged without telling me!” Julian caught the rock.

“Are these diamonds?” the tutor asked. 

“Annaleise!” the Queen cried rushing in “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me” Annaleise hugged her mother. 

The Queen turned to Erika taking both her and Annaleise’s hands “I announce your royal engagement to ..”

“Erika” Miriam supplied 

“Erika” the Queen finished 

“Wait what?” Erika asked, looking at her hand joined with Annaleise’s by the Queen.


	9. Diamonds (and roses)

Erika dragged Annaleise into the royal gardens. A lot had happend to Erika prison, escape, purple rocks. Erika had been arrested for kissing the princess and now the Queen had just announced Erika's royal engagement to the princess Erika had been jailed for kissing. Erika needed to think. 

Annaliese blinked worriedly at Erika, was her girlfirend okay? Annaleise knew her mum could be a bit too much. "Erika? Do you want me to go back and tell my mother we won't be, um, engaged?" Annaliese would like to marry Erika, Annaliese loved Erika. But Annaliese understood if Erika was unsure, it was sensible, thay hadn't known each other that long. And it wasen't like their marrige would be stratigic, if anything it would be a love match. Which pleased Annaliese, but again thay hadn't known each other very long. Annaliese knew that Erika was the one, Annaliese would love her forever. But Annaliese understood if Erika needed time.

"What? No. Don't do that, just, let me-" Erika hastily said interupting Annaliese "-here," Erika snapped a small pink rose head from the nearby rose bush. She offered it to Annaliese. "Annaliese, I love you, will you marry me?".

Annaliese gasped, lighting up with happiness "yes! I do!" Annaliese accepted the squashed rose and kissed Erika.

Julian examined the diamonds, Miriam, the very nice friend of Annaliese's new fiance helped him look at all the rocks they had brought from the mines. "-And you say these came from the royal mines?" Julian asked. "Yes, her highness was very excited about them" Miriam said. Queen Genivive sniffed into her handkercheif looking out the window to where her daughter and new fiance were having a moment. She truly regretted her actions, and wished to apologise to her daughter and new fiance. "Your Majesty!" Julian interupted the Queen, "these are diamonds, we are saved!".


	10. A Happy Ever After

It was decided that a joint wedding would be held. Queen Genivive spared no expense wanting a large wedding for her precious daughter. She had personally spoken to Erika and apolagised for arresting her. Erika had been lovley and Queen Genivive was grateful she was forgiven. 

Dominick smoothed out Julian's cravat. "You look handsome" he said and Julian blushed. Julian had spent the morning getting ready with Annaliese in the room accross from where Dominick and Erica were getting ready. Miriam had moved between the two rooms, helping everyone and ensuring the girls wedding gowns were perfect. Her encouraging words had really helped Julian feel less stressed. 

"Thank you" Julian said to his husband (Husband!!) "you also look very handsome". Dominick smiled and stole a quick kiss. 

Erika had wanted to kiss Annaliese the very minute she had seen the Princess emerge from the Palace arm in arm with Julian. Erika and King Dominick stood at the altar waiting for their respective future spouses. Erika could tell Dominick was having similar thoughts. So when the officiant finally said the words you may kiss, Erika was on Annalise kissing her furiously and terribly. They both laughed peppering each other's mouths and faces with kisses. 

After the wedding celebrations Annaliese and Julian settled the kingdom's financial problems. Julian then left with King Dominick (his husband!!) for Dominick's own kingdom. Annaliese asked Quenn Genivive if she and Erika could go travelling for a long time. The Queen said yes. 

So Annaliese, Erika and Miriam left for many adventures over mountains, through beautiful lands and across the sea. 

The End


End file.
